Saving Everyone but Myself
by Cupcake and Novels
Summary: Gypsies were always hated. Despised for their way of life, and yet now two of the most powerful ninja are the last of the Gypsies. Kana has gone through being lower than dirt to one of the most trusted and powerful shinobi in the ninja world to being forced into the Akatsuki and being one of the world's greatest threats in her short life, but all that must come at a cost...
1. Chapter 1

"You know, when Kane told me that he had to skip out on this mission, I didn't think we'd get stuck with Raiko again…" Hiro muttered as we continued our journey back to the Sand Village, our mission almost complete.

I just smiled and looked ahead at Raiko, who was sprinting about 20 meters in front of Hiro and I, doing everything in her power to beat us to the village, "Be kind Hiro. I feel a bit bad for her." I admitted as I gingerly walked through the sand in order not to wake the sleeping 3 year old in my arms.

Hiro chuckled a bit and turned his head toward me, "Usual response for you, but why do you feel bad for her? She's been a pain and a liability this whole mission." The white haired 18 year old stated the dead honest truth.

I shrugged, "Well, I mean, she was originally in our class, then you got out when you were 10 along with Kane, and I got out when I was 8. I don't think she liked having to wait till she was 13 to graduate. Think about it, even now she's only a chunin, and we're up with the high jonin. I'd feel bad if I was her," I explained my reasoning.

He smiled, "But of course in the end, you'd rather have Kane here instead of her?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "He's my brother. Quit acting like he's my boyfriend, and yes. I'd rather have Kane here any day over her, but that's just because we're close… and he's smart with battle plans." I refuted.

Hiro, Kane, and I made up one of the Suna's highest and youngest jonin teams. Usually villages didn't put siblings together on the same ninja team, but we had gotten an acceptation. Actually, Kane and I had gotten a lot of acceptations throughout our lives, but that was another story. In the end, I didn't really think the conditions in which Kane and I had gotten where we were mattered as long as our team completed the missions and protected Suna faithfully. Unfortunately, since Kane was also one of the lead battle coordinators in the village, he got pulled from this mission to help deal with the impending attack on Konoha. It was sad that we had to attack one of the other 5 Great Shinobi Villages, but at the same time, I'd rather have Suna thrive than be in troubled times like they were now.

It was alright though; it was a pretty basic A-rank mission, locate and save the princess of one of the smaller, yet powerful villages in the Land of Wind. The father had been kidnapped 3 days before we were sent, and it was our job to protect the little three year old girl and bring her back to the Sand village for safety. Rogue ninjas were expected to come after the girl, yet we had seen none, so really it felt like a B-rank, possibly a C, but it didn't matter as long as Hiro and I had accomplished it and made sure Raiko didn't mess it up. A successful A-rank would help her resume a bit.

Hiro smirked, "So, you're open to a boyfriend then?" he chuckled.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment and just stared at him, "Was that your attempt to ask me out? Heckling me about my brother?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You got the message."

I smirked and walked right up to him, "Well… you're best friends with Kane… Maybe he wouldn't kill you too painfully if I went out with you…" I spoke nonchalantly.

Hiro smirked, "Eh, you're cute, I'm pretty sure you'd be worth dying for…" he chuckled, but all of a sudden his attitude changed and he starting speaking again, "300 meters back…" he stated, his voice a lot more strict and serious now.

I nodded, "I know. There are 3; they've been following for about the last hour or so, yet they are now speeding up…" I added on.

"What do you think…?" Hiro asked looking at the Sand Village, which was only about 3 miles away.

I sighed, "We're so close, and I really rather not get Raiko involved or wake up the child… if they speed up anymore or come any closer, then we will think of attacking. Could always just be merchants from another village." I analyzed the situation.

Hiro nodded and went back on topic, "So? Tonight? You and Me?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Will you buy sweets?" I asked raising my eyebrow, already knowing that Hiro was well aware of unhealthy love of sugar.

He chuckled, "Course," he smiled, a slight pride coming across his face that he had just gotten himself a date before he had even gotten home, yet that pride quickly left. Hiro then sighed and turned around, "What do you all want?" his voice now cold and heartless, the opposite of only a few seconds ago.

"We want the Gypsy." a scratchy voice growled.

I turned around to face 3 black cloaks with red clouds on them. The one who spoke wore a bandana over his mouth, and looked as he was all hunched over, almost as if he was crawling. On either side of the speaking one stood two other beings in identical cloaks, but stood up straight like normal people.  
Gypsy… that was an almost unheard term ever since the purge… I tightened my grip on the small child and spoke in a steady tone, "Why would you want a Gypsy? All they are is a group of low lying thieves and liars; nothing decent comes from them… Besides, they were all killed off a decade ago."

Hiro shifted his gaze quickly at me, because of the statement I just made, but quickly put his attention back on the three enemies. "We have no Gypsies, they were all taken care of long ago," His voice apathetic.

The one who was hunched over began again, "…Sand Village ninja… pathetic as ever…" he growled.

As the center one made that remark, the one on the left slowly took off his straw hat to reveal his face. A cocky smile stretched across his young looking demeanor, which was accompanied by blue eyes and blonde hair that had half tied up in a ponytail, half down, and a partial bit covering his left eye. He was no older than I, only 16 years, yet he by the way he was presented, he seemed just as skilled as I or Hiro. As I looked at his forehead protector to see where these ninja were from, I saw a thick scratch deliberately carved into the metal plate. "You sure don't like your home village, Sasori no danna." The blonde chuckled.

I shot a glance to Hiro, who looked as equally shocked as I did. If it was the Sasori of the Red Sand, we were in loads of trouble at the moment. Hiro regained his composure quickly as he started to stall the group in order to gain a few moments to think of a plan, "Sasori of the Red Sand left the village years ago… are you saying he has returned?"

The center one chuckled "Return to that village… surprised that it hasn't died out yet." He muttered in disgust. As he spoke, I quickly took out a vial of a very weak poison from my belt that was currently hidden by the child who I was still holding at the moment, but was starting to stir. I gently injected the little girl with the harmless poison, which would only cause her to sleep for another 2 hours or so.

"Let's just get this over with," the one on the right spoke his voice monotone and bored.

The blonde one chuckled, "Let's teach these two about art, hmm" he declared as reached into a bag on his belt. The moment he put his hand in the bag, Hiro quickly grabbed for his twin broadswords from their holster that was slung across his back, unsure on what he was doing, but still prepared. As Hiro stood ready for combat wielding the two identical swords, the blonde threw a small, moving clay figure out toward us.

For a moment we stared at the small figure that slightly resembled a miniature cow, "What the hell is this?!" Hiro finally snapped slicing the small figure with his sword, yet his sword seemed to get caught in the substance that made the little creature causing Hiro to let go of his beloved weapon.

I saw the blonde chuckle and start to put his hands together in a seal. "BACK!" I yelled at Hiro as I jumped backwards, not sure what was going to happen. As I was still in mid-jump I heard the guy yell something else, but couldn't make it out, because the little figurine just exploded.

"That's what you call real art, Sweetheart, hm" the blonde smirked looking toward me as I landed.

"Real art blinds you then?" Hiro asked as he stood behind the blonde with a kunai against the front of his neck. "Or, at least the clouds that surround whatever that piece of clay do. So basically, whatever you call art, leaves you vulnerable, just like you are now," Hiro shrugged.

He then sighed, "You blew up my sword… Do you realize how much trouble those are to make?" he asked calmly as he brought the kunai to the back of his neck and slid the edge of the blade against the vertebrae in his neck, so that you could hear the blade going across the bone.

It was not a lethal cut at all, but Hiro wasn't looking for a lethal injury, just one that drew blood. "Hiro." I stated coldly, but he knew it was a warning. He quickly turned to his right to see a large metal tail from the center ninja coming straight at him. The tail came at him with incredible speed, but Hiro was quicker and had enough time to back away and pull out the sword that hadn't been blown up to block the tail from coming in contact.

He quickly deflected the tail, and as it was pulled back in order for the second strike to come, Hiro darted back over to where I stood, still holding the blood cover kunai. I quickly gave him the girl and took the kunai with the blonde's blood. "You sure?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

I simply nodded, "Just get backup as soon as possible. I can hold 'em off now." I reassured him as I kept on eye on the enemy and twisted the kunai around in my hand. Hiro nodded and started sprinting off toward the village with the little girl.

I turned and fully face the three. I gave them a small smiled as I slid up my right fishnet sleeve to reveal the tattooed underneath of my forearm. "You're the Gypsy," the center one stated.

I gave a small chuckle, "Yep, you found me…" I said as I wiped the blood off the kunai and onto the black curses and seals that covered my arm. "Yet… Senpai…" I closed my eyes as the seal started to take in all the blood that I had smeared on it, "why control puppets when you can control people?" My eyes shot open and I quickly closed my hand into a fist and the blonde fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Don't make any rash decisions, girl." The center one growled at me as the blonde stayed bent over on his knees, slowly raising his head to glare at me, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want? Tell me or the pyrotechnic dies." I warned as I pulled my fist down to my side, causing the blonde to now cough up blood violently and slightly tremble from the intense pain he was feeling.

"We can't have her killing him," the man on the right spoke still in a monotone voice. He hadn't removed his hat, and with the high collar of the cloak, I couldn't even slightly see his face. By the tone of his voice, he sounded rather young, but I still couldn't tell for sure.

The center one darted his eyes from the man on the right to me, "The Akatsuki wants you… now are you going to be an obedient girl and come with us, or are you going to fight…?" he didn't ask, it was more like he ordered, as if I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

I raised my eyebrow, "Akatsuki? Who's this "Akatsuki?" I snapped completely clueless on what he was talking about, but trying not to sound vulnerable by asking a question.

"Dull as ever. Just come with us and you won't get hurt." The center one continued to speak in an aggressive tone.

I just looked at the three for a few moments, hoping that it would give me more time to allow the backup to get here. "Get hurt? Let's remember whose accomplice is currently on the ground internally bleeding and could be killed any second." I snapped at them.

"Little… bitch…" the blonde coughed, barely having enough strength to speak.

"Be quite, Deidara… She will kill you." The one on the right warned, still not showing much emotion in his voice.

So the blonde's name was Deidara. I felt as if I had seen the name before, most likely in one of the bingo books Kane kept around. I could only vaguely remember the name, but still if he was in a bingo book, then he was lethal. I continued to look at the three ninja as I tried to think of a plan that would work against these three. If the blonde was the kid from the bingo book and if the center one is really Sasori of the Red Sand… who was the one of the right? More importantly, what could they all do?

"So, you expect me to abandon my village, which has treated me well and I am loyal to, and to go with you three rogues into this "Akatsuki?" I questioned them. All three just stared at me as if I didn't even have a say in this, and I was just wasting their time by talking. I sighed, "Now tell me, would that make much sense?"

"Fine. We'll just force you then," Sasori growled as the tail came darting toward me. I quickly dodged the tail, but missed it by only a few centimeters, which was much too close for comfort. As my feet slid through the sand, I tried to keep my attention on the blonde, because if I focused everything on the so called Sasori, then I'd lose my control over the blonde. "Quick little thing you are…" Sasori muttered as the tail came at me again.

This time I sprinted forward toward him, grabbing a small vial of one of my deadliest poisons out the thick belt that I had wrapped tightly around my waist. I quickly pull the cork out and threw it at Sasori, "Wind Release: Poison Death Cloud," I commanded. In an instance the poison that was in mid-air was formed into a rather large cloud that raced toward Sasori.

The one on the right swiftly jumped back away from the cloud while the one called Deidara was still on the ground, gaining a bit of strength back since I was now more focused on the current battle. I stayed where I was and waited for the cloud to die out. It soon started to disintegrate, and I watched to see if he had passed out from the lack of oxygen like he should have, because once that poison was into your lungs, it digested all of the oxygen and started to clog the lining of the lungs, so that none could get in once the cloud was gone, and you'd die from lack of breathing.

I heard a chuckle come from the quickly disappearing cloud. "That's an interesting little toxin you have there…" he snickered as the cloud evaporated completely. My eyes went wide; the poison had never failed throughout the 3 years since I had created it. How did he survive through that? It had taken me 2 years to become immune to it…

I bit my lip, I could always try to get a drop of his blood and control him like I did with the blonde, but if I did that I'd have to give up my power over the blonde, yet again did this Sasori even have blood since the poison did affect him? And of course there was always the third one, who hadn't even done anything yet. I quickly ran multiple fighting options through my mind, but none of them seemed too solid, because I hadn't had any real idea of that these guys were capable.

I then heard something overhead, I quickly looked up to see another one of those clay creatures taking a nose dive right toward me. Shit. I must have paid too much attention to Sasori, which gave the blonde enough control over himself to create that bird. Right as the blonde put his hand together for the seal that made it explode, I raced to get my own hand seals done, "Wind Release: Dome of Protection," I yelled. Quickly a sphere of wind rushed around me, shielding me from the flying creature that burst into a fiery blast.

As the smoke from the blast subsided, Sasori's metal tail came at me again. The shield was still up, so I didn't jump out of the way, yet the tail seemed to power its way right through the dome that surrounded me. The point of it came and hit me directly in the lower part of my ribs. It easily slashed through the vest, belt, dress, and fishnets that were all covering my ribcage and violently hit the bone. I could easily hear the scorpion like tail loudly scratching against my bones and shattering at least 6 of my ribs.

I fell to one knee and gripped my side. The tail went from the side of my ribcage and shot up, cutting the cloth tie that held my forehead protector in my hair, somewhat like a headband, and giving me a deep gash on both my collarbone and cheek. I felt the metal plate fall from my light blonde hair, and I just watched as the little plate with Suna's symbol engraved into it fall into the sand. That unnecessary move right there was their way of saying that this fight was theirs now, and I had no chance.

I soon felt the poison from the tail infiltrate into my bloodstream. I clutched my open wound tighter and bit down my lip. I knew it wouldn't kill me, I had become immune to most poisons like that, but a few still caused a lot of pain. "Are you going to come with us now?" Sasori asked me again.

"…It's going to take a lot more to kill me than a poison like that," I scoffed at him as I stood back up, a bit shaky from all of the almost unbearable pain that the poison blazing through my veins was causing. I slowly twisted my arm that wasn't putting pressure on my wound and caused the blonde to grip the left side of his chest and gasp in pain, "Like how it feels? Remember I'm still in control here," I snapped as I let him feel what I felt.

The one on the right gave a final sigh, "I'll take this fight over," he announced still with not even a hint of emotion in his voice. He slowly took of his hat and dropped it into the sand carelessly. Black center-parted bangs framed his rather serious, yet young looking face as intense charcoal eyes accompanied by pronounced tear troughs set gaze upon me.

I stared at him for a second trying to figure what he'd do, but then his once dark slate eyes changed into bright red orbs with little black circles inside all connected on one thin circle. I quickly took a step back, because I knew if it was anything like me, I was in serious danger.

I stayed still as he continued to gaze at me, yet soon the sky was filled with crows. Black crows flew everywhere as the sand and setting around us seemed to melt and was replaced with nothing but darkness. He walked closer to me and was now only about 3 feet away. "Stop before you get hurt anymore." He advised in a rather brotherly way.

I continued to glare at him, "Why would you care if I got harmed, you all just want to take me into this "Akatsuki" or whatever." I snapped at him, realizing that he had me trapped in some type of genjutsu, which was, by far, my weakest point as a ninja.

"…They're coming soon. I suggest you just give up now, best to let your teammate and the child survive…" he spoke in a deep, but non-threatening voice.

My eyes went wide, "What? How?" I questioned him.

His expression nor tone ever changed as he began again, "When your teammate cut Deidara to get you the blood sample, Deidara had a clay sculpture attach on to his sleeve. If you want him and the girl to survive, you'll come with us."

"Why?" I questioned him, now getting more defensive that both Hiro and the child's life was on the line as well as mine, "Why do want me?"

He sighed, "You're Kekkei Genkai, how with just a drop of blood you can control and kill a person with almost no effort. We could have taken your brother too, we considered it, but you are also one of the highest and most skilled medical nin known, and that's what we needed, so we chose you. You are useful to us." He finished.

I stayed there still crutching my side, "So, if I don't go with you, you will kill me, my teammate and the little girl and then you'll go and get my brother to use out power for your own needs?" I questioned him.

All he did was nod. I bit my lip and glared at the nonexistent ground as I tried to think all of this through. If I tried to fight back and stall them until backup gets here, I'd get killed, Hiro would get killed, the child would get killed, and most likely the backup would get killed also. On top of all of that, Kane would get pulled into this mess too. On the other hand, if I gave in, I'd have to deal with these mostly likely S-ranked criminals and probably never seen Suna or anybody I loved again, yet Hiro, the child and Kane would all be saved.

I lifted my eyes and stared up at the man. I sighed and wiped the blonde's blood off of my arm, which took away all of control I have over him. I felt my eyes go from there demonic looking state, which consisted of the white part turning onyx and the iris becoming a dark blood red, to their normal, calm and gently looking light green. "Fine…" I muttered. Giving in and saving the others was more important than saving myself.

The endless desert view soon reappeared as the darkness subsided, yet all I did was look at the ground. I saw my forehead protector out of the corner of my eye, and I felt a sadness come over me, but that sadness was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious, "Katsu!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Omniscient

"Katsu!" Deidara broke in causing the last of his clay explosives to detonate into a fiery pit right next to their target. He smirked to himself as he saw the petite teen lie unconscious in the sand that used to be part of her home territory. Did he really care that she might be seriously injured? No, she nearly killed him, and he still could feel a sharp pain in the left side of his chest and in his stomach. Besides, it was only a C1 explosion, which was enough to knock her out, but not enough kill the girl, he wasn't that stupid.

Itachi shot a glare over at the rookie as the smoke from the blast cleared. He saw the blonde shrug like the careless kid he was. Itachi just sighed, "She surrendered…" He muttered as his eyes shifted back over to the girl who was now even more beat up than before.

"Quit standing around looking at the kid! One of you two pick her up; the Suna shinobi are coming close, and I'm tired of dealing with this." Sasori growled at the two youngest members of the Akatsuki as he started walking back in the direction that they all had come from.

"Hell no, I'm not touching that girl, hmm" Deidara protested, shaking his head as he turned around and started toward his superior. As he walked, he spit out the blood that still seemed to pool up in him mouth, and wiped away the remainder that had dribbled to his chin earlier in the battle. He didn't know what that girl had done to him, but whatever it was; he was going to stay away from her. She may have looked harmless in the beginning, but she was easily as lethal as him.

Itachi didn't even look at the 16 year old, who had been infiltrated into the organization only a few months ago, as he whined. He just walked over to the light haired medical ninja and gently picked her up, unsure on how harmed she was. The moment he held her, he could feel the warm blood still dripping from her side where she had gotten hit with Sasori's tail. He tried to put pressure on the wound, but was stopped when a sharp point went straight into his hand. Itachi was a bit surprised that almost all of her ribs on the right had been shattered that badly and the fact that the girl had ignored the immense pain and kept fighting, but he never showed it on his face.

As Itachi started to catch up with the other two, he studied the girl. She was young, younger than him, probably close to Deidara's age. She was rather small, maybe 5'3 at the tallest, but only weighed roughly 100 pounds, if that. Extremely light blonde hair stretched all the way to her lower back while messy bangs framed her heart shaped face. For being raised in the desert all of her life, she was pale, which only caused the blood and gashes to stand out more. Her appearance was anything but threatening, but she had already proven that she was someone who shouldn't be messed with.

As Itachi reached the other two ninja, he heard Deidara start questioning Sasori, which was quite normal for the set of partners, "Sasori no danna, so who is this girl, hmm? You seemed to know her." The explosive obsessed teen asked.

Sasori grunted. He remembered the Gypsies who survived hidden within Suna when he was a child. Most of them were thieves who would lurk around the village and steal anything they could and would wreak havoc throughout the village. They were a hated people, and they were usually exiled, but some had evaded the ninja whose job was to capture them, and were able to continue living their lawless lifestyle.

"Huh?" the blonde asked, having no clue of what was going through his partner's head.

"…She's a Gypsy." Sasori bitterly snapped, not really in the mood to answer any of Deidara's questions.

Deidara shifted his eyes over to the girl who Itachi was holding and frowned. "What the hell is a Gypsy?" he questioned. He'd never heard the term before, but by the way all of the Suna shinobi acted, they weren't exactly liked.

Itachi listened in as the two talked. He knew what a Gypsy was, but the girl didn't seem to fit the part. From what he had been told in the past, Gypsies were olive skinned with dark hair, and more importantly, they weren't ninja.

"A thief. Someone whose main goal in life is just to steal everything they can without regard to anybody besides themselves. That's why the Sand Village got rid of them." Sasori stated. He had heard about the Gypsy purge, but didn't know the specifics due to the fact that he had already been gone from the village for over 7 years.

"Got rid of them, hm?" the questions never seemed to stop from this kid.

Sasori shot a glare over at Deidara, why did he have to get stuck with him? "The village killed them all, because apparently they were starting to use ninjutsu, and becoming dangerous. So, Suna just murdered them all, least that's what I was told." He explained.

Itachi glanced over as the statement was being said. Sounded a bit like Konoha, but he quickly dismissed the thought and continued to focus back on what the two were saying.

"…How's she alive then!?" Deidara snapped.

Sasori shrugged, "You ask her. I don't know, I left before she was even born." He replied, hoping that the questions would end.

Deidara just shook his head and kept quiet. He wanted to know more about this girl, but he really didn't want to deal with her.

Itachi had refrained himself from asking, but something kept on of biting at him. Without even looking over he steadily asked, "How did you know she was the girl we were looking for?"

"Look at the sash she wears around her hips. There is a three interlocked ring symbol on the left side. It was the old symbol for Gypsies. I don't know why there is a red slash through it." The puppet shrugged.

Itachi simply nodded. For a moment there was silence, yet that silence was disturbed yet again by the blue eyed terrorist. "…Wait… what's her name…?" he asked the simple question that had failed to be revealed yet.

Itachi gazed down at the innocent looking girl and spoke still with no emotion, "He told me her name was Kana."

* * *

"How many?" Kane asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

"3." Hiro answered as he and Kane sprinted toward the scene where the three rogues had shown up. Another team of 3 highly trained jonin followed closely behind them, but they were still a bit unsure on whether or not it was enough for these enemies. "Kane, she already had control over one of them when I left." Hiro tried to calm down his teammate.

"You still left my little sister alone with three S-ranked criminals." Kane glared at his closest friend. "You are the leader of that team when I'm gone. You need to think these things through." Kane almost growled. When it came to Kana, Kane was beyond overprotective. If anything had happened to her, even a scratch, he'd murder whoever even came close to her.

"I had to. Your damn replacement was so set on beating us to the village, that when we were confronted, she didn't even know! I had to leave and get back up! Kana already had the enemy's blood and was ready to kill him if she had to. She was going to stall!" Hiro defended getting pissed off that he was taking the blame for all of this.

"She's still a teen! She doesn't know what she's doing half the time! You know she has a hard time thinking plans through!" Kane snapped, continuing to glare at the ninja. Hiro did have a point though, and if he hadn't come and gotten backup, both he and Kana would have had to get into a fight with whoever these people were. Still, Kana was the one person Kane would do anything for, no matter what the consequences.

Hiro just shifted his eyes forward as the group of ninja raced toward the spot where he had left Kana. They soon slowed down, looking around the vast desert, yet saw no sign of life.

Kane's attention was directed toward the left of the group as he saw two small pools of blood. He walked toward the one that was closest toward the village and kneeled down, smearing a small bit of it in between his thumb and index finger. It was thinner than normal, which indicated that it was Kana's. For some reason, she'd always inject herself with poisons, saying that it made her immune, but at the same time, it made her blood texture different and distinguishable.  
The pool was too small to have indicated that something had killed her, but it was enough for him to assume that his sister a taken a direct hit. He let out an angry sigh as he lifted his eyes from the pool and toward the direction of the second one. He started to walk toward the second collection of blood, but was stopped when he saw the silver ribbon that was attached to Kana's forehead protector. He slowly walked over and picked up the familiar accessory he had seen his sister wear almost on a daily basis. Kane ran his thumb over the edge of the sliced ribbon, noticing that the knot that held it in Kana's hair was still tied. "Is it true that they wore black cloaks with red clouds?" Kane asked not letting his eyes leave the metal plate that he clutched in his hands.

Hiro nodded and walked up next to Kane, "Yeah, all three… They said they wanted the Gypsy…" Hiro stated.

"…Dammit…" Kane growled as anger filled his eyes.

"Kane…" Hiro tried to keep his teammate's temper down.

"You three! Go check the village for infiltrators! NOW!" Kane ordered the three jonin who had accompanied him. Without even asking, they followed his directions, because he was one of the villages top battle coordinators. Once the three were out of hearing range Kane looked over to Hiro with a death glare.

"You are with me. We need to go and inform the Elders and Kazekage that Kana has been taken by the Akatsuki."


End file.
